Heaven Relic
by EarthHeartIdiot
Summary: Hiatus As Serena's destined ascension to Queen draws near, so does a new enemy. One that has haunted the universe since before the birth of the Silver Milenium. The question is, are the Sailor Scouts ready for them?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.

AN: Sorry if I get some details wrong, it's been awhile since I watched the series, and I never watched the full SuperS season. I also have only one Stars manga, everything I know on that part is from looking on the web. So sorry! ' '; Also, think of the characters as shadowed figures for now, their identities are a secret! I find it trying to keep their gender a secret, so bear with me! So don't get confused or irritated cuz I keep calling the characters 'it' or 'figure' or 'person'.

Heaven Relic

Prologue

A figure landed softly on the small desolate planet. The figure's once famous eyes scanned the ruins around it. The person sighed when it spotted an old friend. The tall figure walked forward, hesitant about the sore news it had. _-Sore news indeed and such bad timing- _it relfected. _-If only it could have waited another hundred years.-_

"Cousin," it called. The other person, the only other person on the planet, turned to the tall figure, expectant. "I have brought information on our enemy." It paused, not wanting to continue, not wanting to break the hope it knew it's companion still clung too.

The shorter cousin studied the tall figure, then nodded. "Go on," it said in a soft and gentle voice.

The other sighed, then nodded too. "They are moving. At an erratic rate so I can not accurately predict when they will arrive. But I guess within a year."

The soft spoken one only nodded again, saying "So it seems our time has come. We must go to them. Though doubtless the elder ones will not trust us out right. We will have to find some way to get them to trust us. It is imperative they trust us fully."

The other figure sighed. "Yes, we need them to gather the last relics. We need the power of the relics."

The soft spoken one sighed in return. "How long before the first phase of invasion?"

"At the most a month."

"Then let us go."

"We will have to combine our powers to travel in secrecy. The elders keep watch from their castles so we will not be able to travel in the normal way."

The soft spoken one's reply was a nod as it came and took the other's outstretched hands. "Ready."

In an instance the forgotten planet was once again devoid of any life, left only with ruins of an ancient and powerful race.


	2. One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.

AN: I'm iffy on using which names, the japanese or american. I decided the american names for now. Actually I would like a vote, do you want the japanese names or the american names? And if you want the japanese names, then give me Chad's japanese name (That is the dude that was staying at Rei's temple right? If not then give me his american and japanese name. I doubt I'm going to have an easy time looking him up, lol)

Heaven Relic

Chapter One

"Hm...I'm bored..." a blonde young woman said as her blue eyes stared out the window of the burger joint.

"Hmph! You're always bored Serena," a tall brunette said as she ruffled Serena's long hair, almost pulling her famous odangos apart. Three other women were behind her, one with long dark purple-black hair, another with mid length blue hair, and the last with long blonde hair.

"Oh, hi Lita, Rei, Ami and Mina," Serena replied, then shrugged. "I just feel restless."

Lita joined Serena's side of the booth while Rei, Ami and Mina sat on the other side. Rei looked at her long time friend closely, purple eyes narrow, sensing something more behind Serena's words. "What's wrong? Really," she asked.

Serena shrugged again, her blue eyes cloudy, "I don't know..." she sighed. "It's just that I'm twenty-one now..."

Mina sighed, blue eyes rolling, "And what's wrong with that?" she pressed.

Serena fidgeted. "Well, aren't I supposed to become Neo Queen Serenity when I turn twenty-two?" She waited for a responce but the others were quiet, waiting for her to continue. "Well...How exactly am I supposed to become Queen of the world? Do I just waltz up to the authorities of the world and say I'm destined to rule now give me the throne?"

The other women laughed at the sarcasm. Ami calmed down first with a look in her blue eyes. "You know, I've been wondering about that too. It will be awkward to convince the world of your power. By now they've forgotten the deeds of Sailor Moon and the rest of the senshi. And without Rini or Trista to give proof from the future...well, what reason do they have to believe us."

"Hmm..." was the reply from the others. Mina sighed and joined Serena in looking out the window. "You know, I sometimes miss the old days. I felt fullfilment and a _reason_ for being here while I was Sailor Venus. I felt complete," she said wistfully.

Lita nodded, "I know what you mean, now life seems empty, since no one needs us any more."

A distant look came into Rei's eyes. The world around her dimmed, the voices of her friends faded and the scene of her friends was replaced by another scene.

_**/"General Proteus!" a young blue haired soldier cried as he burst through the large doors to the confrence room towards a large heavilly armored blue haired man. "Lord Proteus! They've broken through the defenses of the fourth quadrant! Sir Boreas needs back up!"**_

_**General Proteus looked to the heavilly armored raven haired beauty across the table from him. "Can we spare any warriors, General Enyo?" **_

_**General Enyo looked down at the maps spread across the large table with various markers. They had been discussing battle plans. "We can spare a few from the eigth, ninth and tenth quadrants, but not much," she said after awhile.**_

_**Another soldier ran in. "Generals! The first, second and third quadrants have also been breeched! Sirs Silenus, Castor and Pollux have been killed. The Invidiums are heading en mass towards Central quadrant!"**_

_**The two hardened generals exchanged horrified looks. "The Royal Family must be evacuated!" Enyo said urgently.**_

_**Proteus nodded, "Generals Dionysus, Orythia, and Ops are with them, I'll send for them to evacuate to Iris or the Sacred Temple."**_

_**Enyo stopped him before he left, "Iris would be best, Queen Hecate and Queen Hebe are there. With the Three together, they can put up a mighty Barrier. And Iris is farthest from the invasion. Remember, the Caelum Line must continue."**_

_**Proteus nodded and smiled, "Is that female intuition or your Sight, dear Queen Enyo?"**_

_**General Queen Enyo gave a tight smile, "A little of both and a prophecy told to us of the Caelum family since birth. Good luck King Proteus."**_

_**General King Proteus left. Queen Enyo sighed, worn out from the long battle with the Invidiums. "Will it ever end?" she whispered to herself.**_

_**"You know the Prophecy, cousin," a voice said behind her. **_

_**Enyo turned to see Ambassador Queen Clotho walk in. "Oh, Clotho. Tell me you have brought allies," she said quietly.**_

_**The tall queen shook her head. "No, the nearest galaxies have already been conquered by the Invidiums." She turned back to her cousin's muttered question, "According to the prophecy, the dark enemy shall be defeated twice in the life of King Zues' granddaughters. It shall then reappear repeatedly, acting through other forces during the life of King Zues' great granddaughters. It's influence shall appear once more through time during the reign of King Zues' great granddaughter. Only then will it be truely defeated."**_

_**Enyo only sighed, she had the Prophecy memorized, and every now and then she could see glimpses of the future affected by the prophecy through her power as a Seer. "Yes, I know. It means the battle shall be long then, for High King Zues only has one granddaughter, the other two of the Three aren't even married. And if the war continues, neither will marry or have any children." She turned to her dear cousin. "Clotho, your ability let's you see the future more clearly than mine. Please tell me what will happen?"**_

_**Clotho shook her head. "I'm sorry, Enyo, you know I can't tell you."**_

_**Enyo sighed, she knew, yet she wished for once the woman would bend the rules to give them an advantage in the war against the evil Invidiums./**_

"...Rei...Rei...Rei!" a persistent voice called the priestess from her vision.

She turned her clearing eyes towards Serena. "Uh, yeah?" she asked hesitantly. The vision dazed her. She had never had one so strong before. And on top of that was the fact it had the feeling of a vision of the past. Normally her visions dealt with the present or future and they were usually about her friends or anything pertaining to their roles as sailor scouts.

"We were just asking you what you thought about this, or were you too busy thinking about Chad to pay attention?" Mina teased, refering to Rei's steady boyfriend.

Rei shook her head. "No, and I think that you shouldn't worry. I think we'll be needed again soon," she said mystically. Then, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uh...cuz that had nothing to do with the debate about cafeteria prices at college..." Lita said, green eyes confused.

"Oh...Ssorry..." Rei blushed.

"Well, what were you talking about? And why did you spaz out there?" Mina asked.

A serious light came into Rei's eyes. "Well, you all were talking about how we weren't needed now and then I had a vision..." She then told them of the vision.

Everyone was silent for a minute, thinking. Finally Ami spoke up. "Well, I guess I can do some research, and maybe with the help of Luna and Artemis I might be able to find something about these Invidiums or about these Generals. Are you sure that was all?"

Rei nodded, "Yes."

"Hmm..." Serena said, a thinking look coming into her eyes. "You know...Those names sound familiar...Proteus, Enyo, Hecate, Clotho, Zues..."

"That's because they're from Greek and Roman mythology," Ami said.

"Yeah Serena," Lita said, "Remember, we learned about them in our senior year of high school. We were reading the Illiad and the Odyssee."

"Hm..." Serena wasn't quite convinced that that was the reason they sounded familiar.

"Well, at any rate," Mina said, looking at her watch, "We should go, we did want to go catch that movie."

The other women nodded and gathered their things. When they left the burger joint they had no idea that they were being watched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pluto?" A tall short-haired blonde woman appeared on a screen in the control room of Charon Castle.

An even taller tanned woman with long dark black-green hair stood at the controls. "Yes Uranus?" she replied into a communicator.

"Did you sense that just now?" Sailor Uranus asked.

Sailor Pluto nodded. "Yes."

"Do you think it is a possible enemy?"

"Yes, though it felt faintly familiar."

Uranus nodded, "I thought that as well. I already contacted Neptune and warned her. She's going to use the Aqua Mirror to find out who they are."

Pluto nodded in turn. "That's a good plan. However, I think that is all we can do. I don't think we can stop them. I'll contact the Princess and the Inner Scouts."

"Do you think it wise to leave your post?"

Pluto smiled, "I can send Hotaru. She's here spending time with me."

"Tsk," Uranus smiled. "You mean she's trying to skip a few days of high school."

"Yes, well, _apparently_, _I _felt she needed a break and said to come stay with me," Pluto said, sarcastically emphasizing 'apparently' and 'I'. "As she says, she can afford to skip a few days of her senior year."

"Yeah yeah. Well, tell her to hurry."

"I will."

"Uranus out."

The screen went blank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two shadows haunted the tree tops in a park, surveying a group of girls a short distance away.

"There they are," the taller shadow said softly. It's companion merely nodded. "Should we engage them now?"

"No. It's not long now before the others attack. Let's watch them in battle and gauge their strengths and weaknesses before we confront them," the shorter shadow said in an equally soft voice.

An instant later, when Rei looked up at the trees, the figures were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: What did you think? Is it looking good? I know it's starting slow but I'm having trouble getting my ideas out on the comp. I have an idea where I want to go with this story and have a rough outline of it. But I'm not sure how I'm going to get it out, so bear with me.


End file.
